


Concave Insanity

by paperflowers



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreaming, Shared Dreaming, Trouble, things are spiralling out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflowers/pseuds/paperflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not what they seem.  They never are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concave Insanity

The world does not fit.

                          The globe spins a tilt.

     The axis wobbles undefined.

                                               The sky darkens hatred lined.

 

                          The world does not fit now.

                                                          Not my point of view.

                                        Not my blackened perspective.

        It has broken my directive.

                              The world never did fit.

 

                                                    On my own my loneliness one.

                                                                           Isolating solitude with a

                                                                                      Charcoal grey smoking gun.

 

                                                                     This world is not yours.

                                           You believed in something else.

                                                                               A castle built from solid dreams.

                                                                                                                      A figment reality where nothing is what it seems.

 

                                         This world is not mine.

 The buildings lined their narrow straits.

                                 The structure glass of fragment stares.

       The deceptive curl of perpetual stairs.

 

                                               This world does not belong

           With scraggled colours hues and divine

                 Soaked in saturation of vivid pigments

                                                             Too strong to fight and to fuzzy to define.

 

                                                                                                                                            This world does not belong here

                                                                                                                  Sitting in my head with thoughts unsaid

                                                                                                                           Crawling beneath skin and flesh

                                                                                                                                                  To recall the lies and truths that together mesh.

 

                                                                                                                                                                    This world is not here

                                                                                                                                   Today tomorrow or the next

                                                                                                                                                            It vanished long ago and existed into never

                                                                                                          Forever forward into future fixed.

 

**This World was Never Here**


End file.
